Met At Cafe
by BabyChaosINTHEVOID
Summary: Perseus Jackson, son of the business tycoon, Poseidon and destined to the CEO of his father company, was sent to work at an aquarium. During a break, he heads over to a small cafe where he meets an auburn, silver-eyed beautiful waitress. But she turns out to be the only daughter of his father's rival. A spin-off of TidalMoon2003's story- Percy Jackson and the Coffee Shop.
1. Conditions and Meeting Her

There I was on the cover of TIME magazine - a two-time Gold Medalist Olympic Swimmer, war hero, the receiver of the Medal of Honor, and a famous marine biologist credited for creating a new method of obtaining a new, greener fuel for cars. And yet I am scared to go into my father's office. See my father was business tycoon only rivaled by his first cousin 10 times removed's husband's company. That husband was named Zeus - famous for leading double lives and having children with other women. 

"Perseus, come in." my father voice snapping me out of my thoughts. I gulped in anticipation and push open the door to his office. 

"Yes, Father?" I asked timidly. 

"Perseus, it has come time for you to take over the company." I opened my mouth to interrupt, but my father held out his hand as a sign to stop and continues. "I know you love being a marine biologist, so Triton will take over the majority of the company and you will take the water portion." I quickly calculated the amount of money that was worth. 

"You are entrusting me with 13 billion dollars' worth of a company that you built from the ground up," I say astonished. 

"But I have conditions- first of them being that you will be sent to an aquarium that we own to work there for 6 months. Second condition: you will be sent to two months of training and getting familiar with the company. Third: no romantic relationship can be started during your time as CEO, but you can have a relationship prior to your start." my father explains. I start walking out of his office, knowing that his conditions cannot be avoided. Don't get me wrong, I wanted this job, but his conditions. 

"One more thing Perseus," my father says. "You are 24 years old, and by the time you are 26 you need a wife and an heir." I glared at my father, but he has a look that says you are not getting out of this. I sigh in defeat and walk out.

-Line Break-

Time Skip: One Month

I walk out of the aquarium, staring down at my phone trying to find a cafe. I end up in front of a cafe not even one minute away from the aquarium. I take a deep breath and walked in. 

Artemis' POV:

The door chimes, but I don't even bother looking up knowing it was my coworker, preferring to stare at my phone. 

"Excuse me, I would like to order," a person said in a deep, husky voice. I nearly drop my phone in surprise. I look up to see a hot guy with a tight t-shirt leaving no doubt that he has washboard abs. His face looks like it was chiseled out of stone with a defined jawline, back messy hair, and beatiful sea-green eyes. His eyes captived me and my breath hitched in my throat. In short, he looked like a Greek god. 

I blushed, and said, "H-hello. Sorry I was looking through my phone. Sorry I am rambling, what would you like today. " 

He chuckled and waved my apology and replied, "Its fine, I would just like a Iced Coffee." I made a face at the mention of Iced Coffee, I mean who would drink that out of choice and actually enjoyed it. He looked puzzled at the face I made, so I explained no how I hated Iced Coffee.

I went to the back to give his order, and when I came back I asked, "Where do you work?" 

He replied, "Oh, I work at the aquarium over there," pointing to one of the most famous aquariums in the country. My jaw dropped at the mention of the aquarium. I mean, my friend try to apply but she didn't even get an interview since she doesn't have a degree in marine biology. 

"Y-y-you work there?" He nodded. And I said, "I just work here, and work as a part-time model in competitions." 

He says, "You look more than beautiful enough to be model." 

I felt my blood rising to my cheeks and my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Gods, I must look like a tomato. I shyly say, "Thanks….?" 

He replies in attempt of James Bond, "Oh, names Jackson, Percy Jackson." 

I shake my head and say, "This how you do it. Names Hunt, Artemis Hunt." And then both of us burst out in laughter. We talk a bit, but then his coffee came. He took it and left. While he was leaving, I couldn't help but ogle him. 

Percy's POV: 

I take a sip of my coffee as I head home for the day. Not even bothering to change or do anything I crash into bed and the moment my head touches the pillow I am fast asleep. 

-Next_Day-

At the aquarium, my group was a bunch of little kids run and screaming. They asked questions which they nor I understood. After they finally left, another group of 15 years olds came through. The person who seem to lead them was a familiar 21-year-old girl with auburn hair.


	2. Realizing the Truth

I said with fake enthusiasm, "Hello, my name is Percy and I will be your tour guide and see as you guys signed up for VIP, I will take you on the jet ski out on the ocean. Don't be afraid to ask questions, " putting my hand out for the 21-year-old. She shyly put her hand out to shake mine and it was then I recognized her. "Hey you're Artemis, right?"

She blushed and said, "T-that's my name, but don't wear it out. " Then she muttered under her breath - probably thinking I couldn't hear her - saying, "But I like the way my name sounds coming out your mouth." I immediately blushed, but recovered and continued on with the tour.

Then came the time for the jetski. "Okay everyone, Avery here will be giving a tutorial on the jetski. But everyone knows how to swim right because of state law. " I ask. To my surprise, Artemis shyly raises her hand and tells that she can't swim. Everyone in her group laughs at her and she blushes in embarrassment and looks down at her feet. "Hey guys, stop making fun of your chaperone," I exclaim trying to help her.

Artemis looks up with gratefulness **(AN: IDK if that's a real word)** in her eyes and says, "Then what shall I do?"

I reply with a smile on my face, "You are gonna hang out with me." Noticing the nervousness in hef face, I continue on to say, "Don't worry I won't bite. We will be at the cafe outside of the aquarium."

-Don't Mind Me, I Am Just A Line Break-

I sip my iced coffee, staring at her gorgeous face, wondering how someone could be this perfect. She tries to be secretive and slyly glance at me, but I noticed. She risked another glance and at that, I said, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." She blushes and mutters, "Aren't you curious about why I can't swim?" I nod my head, signal her to continue. "My father is Zeus and he hates the water because most of the coastline is owned by his rival." This is the moment when my mouth dropped. "Close your jaw, you'll catch flies. And I know I could just not work, but that's not who I am. I am an independent woman who doesn't need her father."

"For your information, I wasn't gonna ask about working. I know you would hate staying at home and relying on your father. Actually, how about this- friends?" I said. She just simply put out her hand for me to shake. I smirk as I shake her hand.

Time Skip:

Next Month I laugh at her drenched form, watching as she spits out her hair."PERCY JACKSON!" I look at her and burst out laughing again. "UGH, I will KILL YOU."

I smirk and said, "Got to catch me first." With that, I hopped in my car drove away. While I was driving, my thoughts went to thinking about a certain silver-eyed woman and how she captured my heart without her knowing. After a while when I was sure she had cool down, I went over to her house.

About to knock on the door, I heard yelling. So I decided to put my ear against the door. "_Please Artemis will just be my girlfriend?_" asked a male voice that I quickly identified as none other than my swimmer rival- Orion. He nearly beat me, but I got just a little ahead. That's when we found out he took steroids and committed a few other crimes. He was a player, moving through girls, and an overall jerk. My eyes widened at Artemis's response, "_Fine, I will be your girlfriend_."

I collapsed right then and there. I just hear her words over and over in my head. I guess I did have no chance with her anyway. I stood up, wiped my tears and barged through the door as I do usually. My suspicions were right. There stood Artemis and Orion face to face, seemly about to kiss. That's when Artemis noticed me. "Oh, Percy, I didn't know you were there. This isn't what it seems like."

I chuckled and said, "I am proud of you getting a boyfriend but as a best friend I don't like your choice." That's when her eyes glowed fiercely.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT HE ISN'T GOOD? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU NO-GOOD POOR WORKER FROM AN AQUARIUM? HE WAS AN OLYMPIC SWIMMER. " She yelled. "In fact, the only reason why I hung out with you is becuase I pitied you."

"Don't you get it, Percy? You might of beat me there**(AN: referring to the Olympic swimming)**, but I got the girl." Orion said. Then he twirled her around and kissed her. I was in tears after this and hung my head in shame. I pushed open the door and walked to my car.

**Artemis POV:**

I realized what I said and that Orion kissed me. I slapped him and said, "I only agreed to be your girlfriend for the ball." Then I chased Percy. "Percy, wait u-" SMACK!


	3. Out of His Life

"Don't you dare talk to me or even come close to me." Percy threatened, his stunning sea-green eyes glowed dangerously. At this point, tears flowed out of my eyes freely. The man I grew to like - no- love had just walked away from me, from my life, leaving me holding my red cheek.

I slowly wiped the tears away from my eyes and slowly stood up, trembling at the thought that I could never see him again. I walked back to my house and saw the source of my problems- Orion.

Flashback:

"DING DOLL" my doorbell ringed. I open my door to reveal one of my father's associates - Orion. I internally groan: this male has been chasing me around ever seen he saw me. I couldn't even retaliate as my father need him and forbade me from doing anything.

"Honey, aren't you gonna let your future husband in?" Orion spoke in that annoying voice of his. I so wanted to knee him the balls and see his face in pain.

He barged in despite my protests of him entering my house. "What do you want?" I exclaim loudly.

"Can't a husband see his wife?" Orion said. I just gave him a pointed look that said, "_Now tell me why._" He sighed and explained about this ball he has to attend with a date.

"And how does this affect me?" I asked.

"Well, I need a powerful figure as a date and your father suggested you." Orion quietly says.

"WHAT?"

"If you don't, your father said he will revoke all rights and freedoms you have." Orion threatened. "Please Artemis, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Fine, I will be your girlfriend. But only for this ball, okay?"

"Yes! Next stop, husband!" And at that point, I slapped and came close to his ugly face and was about to tell me to f**k off, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy.

"Oh, Percy, I didn't know you were there. This isn't what it seems like."

He chuckled and said, "I am proud of you getting a boyfriend but as a best friend I don't like your choice." That's when my heart sunk and I snapped. I released all my anger, my stress on him.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT HE ISN'T GOOD? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU NO-GOOD POOR WORKER FROM AN AQUARIUM? HE WAS AN OLYMPIC SWIMMER. " I yelled. I didn't even think or hesitate as I said, "In fact, the only reason why I hung out with you is becuase I pitied you."

"Don't you get it, Percy? You might of beat me there, but I got the girl." Orion said. I was confused about what Orion meant as "there" and that's when he twirled me around and smashed his lips on mine.

**Flashback End**

Orion had the audacity to stand there and smirk. That's it. He pushed me past my limit- I don't care if my father needs him or not. I knee in the balls and the punch his face, hearing the crack as I break his nose. I proceed to throw him out of the house.

With my mind still recovering from this ordeal, I was reminded of how I was confused about how Orion knew Percy, so I opened up my computer. I typed in Percy when he immediately came up. I pressed and gasped at the result. Percy Jackson wasn't just an ordinary boy, he was war veteran, beat Orion in swimming, and contributed in the fight against climate change.

I think about how I call him a "no-good poor worker" when he was the son of Poseidon- the rival of my father. All I could think of is how to get him back. I never meant any of that, I was past my breaking point.

Next_Day

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I walked into the aquarium, Iooking around for him. I asked a tour guide, "Do you know where Percy Jackson is? He is a tour guide that works here."

The tour guide replied, "Oh he moved into a higher position, in fact, he is the manager." Nearly all my hope died at this point.

"Do you know where his office is? I have an appointment with him." I asked.

"Just take the elevator to the fourth floor." She spoke.

I stride into the elevator, a nervous wreck as I thought of what I would say to him. The elevator ding, making me jump in surprise and the doors opened. I walk out and toward the biggest office when that office door opens, revealing a couple furiously making out.

"Oh, Percy!"

"Like how that feels, Annabeth?"

More like Annabitch! How dare she make a move on him. The couple turns to me. Oops did I say that aloud?

"Yes, yes you did," Percy spoke in that husky voice of his. "And why do you care that she made a move on me. She is my secretary and my girlfriend. You're my ex-best friend if I was even really your friend. Oh, wait I was only your pity case. NOW GET OUT. You wanted me out of your life, you got it. Now can you leave mine."

Tears blurred my vision as I raced to the elevator and out of the aquarium. And out of his life.


End file.
